A Crazy Ride
by I Lost My Buh-Lance
Summary: 2D is afraid to go on a roller coaster, but will it end up that he has the most enjoyment? my first oneshot


_Just a fanfic I did for fun! _

It was a beautiful spring day at Kong Studios. Our very familiar Noodle was sitting around, and more importantly, nothing to do. That is…until a commercial came on.

_Hey kids! How'd you like to have a free ride at the carnival!? Well, go ahead! It's free. Today is national amusement park free ride day! Bring your friends and family! Participate in any ride or game of your choice! Including our newest roller coaster **The Serpent of Anguish! **That's right! A free ride to the coolest, fastest, and most heart-pumping ride in the country! Come on down!!!_

The axe princess sat there, in a trance-like state. She glanced out of the window. It was actually a nicer day than she thought. The sky was a nice light blue, and there was a mild gentle breeze. She looked at Murdoc, whom was at the kitchen, raiding the fridge for his usual beer. By the looks of it, he was just as bored as she was. The axe princess then got up, and took a stroll over at the singer's room. He was in the darkness, watching his usual movies of zombies and survival horror. Noodle thought for a moment, and then took a peek at Russel's room. He was plainly lying on his bed, watching the roof, as if it were going to talk to him. That's when her brain hatched an idea.

**After four hours of fun at carnival**

Russel stood there, chewing on a piece of cotton candy, 2-D was sipping a can of soda through a straw, Noodle was holding a ton of stuffed animals (which she had won at games, that 2-D originally played and lost multiple times) and was tapping her foot impatiently outside of the Men's restroom, waiting for Murdoc to finish his urine from the beer-chugging contest (Adults only). While waiting impatiently, she decided to go for a small walk around the park. That's when she saw it. _The Serpent of Anguish. _How could she forget about it? Maybe it was because all the fun she had? Anyway, it was even bigger in real-life! It was massive! The carts were in the shape of a black serpent, and in the front, was the design of an angry looking snake, with bright red eyes. The railroad track went in ups and downs and in loops. It was, without a doubt, going to be a rush.

This. She thought, would be the perfect end to the day! She scrambled away to find her friends.

Murdoc had finally finished his business and was waiting outside with his band mates for the teenager. Finally, they saw here running towards them at full speed.

"Guys! Guys!" she called out, waving her arms, "I'm glad you're finished Murdoc. 'Cause I just found our last ride!"

"Well, what's up girl?" asked the drummer curiously.

"Just follow me!"

**The line of _The Serpent of Anguish_**

The ride was tempting and looked like tons of fun, but the only problem was, the line.

"Can we go on it? Huh? Huh? Please!?" she begged, she's rarely this excited for such an amusement type of thing.

"Sure Noods, it's your day!" replied Russel.

Murdoc stared at the ride with his mouth slightly open and his wide for a moment, then his right eye slowly shifted to 2-D. He could see the singer's knees knocking together rapidly, and his hands trembling violently. Small drops of sweat were coming from his forehead, and he had a terrified expression on his face. A devious grin came across his face.

"yea'…yeh know wot? I kinda' feel fo' a bit of a thrill myself!" said Murdoc, while staring at the terrified keyboardist.

Noodle did a silent cheer, and then questioned "2-D? Are you coming?"

2-D slowly looked away from the insane coaster and into the eyes of the Japanese teenager. "W-wot? I uh, no, eh, um…yeh know Noods, I think I'm jus' gonna sit 'his one out."

Noodle suddenly grew a shocked expression. "What!? No! please 2-D! It'll be no fun if you don't come!" she put her hands together as if she were praying.

"yeah D," Russel joined in, "Come on wit' us!"

"Yea' _Dullard," _the bassist teased, "'it'll be no fun if yeh' don't come!' " he mimicked Noodle's words.

2-D stared at the menacing ride, and then into the eyes of his friends. He first stared into Noodle's emerald green eyes. She mouthed the word "please" to him. Then he looked at Russel, who merely stared back. And then finally, Murdoc. The Satanist let out a quiet, evil little chuckle. "O…k…I'll do it…" answered 2-D miserably. Noodle rushed into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked down at her for a moment, and then gently put his arms around her. Then she released him and said "Now let's get in line!"

A huge line was outside of the roller coaster. Over fifty people must have been waiting for the ride, because when they approached, there was a small sign that said _waiting time from this point: 2:00 hrs._

"WHAT!?" exclaimed the astonished guitarist, "Two hours!? We have to wait _two hours!?" _

"Aw man," fumed Russel," dat's BS!"

"Oh well", said the slightly joyful singer with a puny smile on the edge of his lips, "I guess we 'ave tah' try anotha' time!" and he was ready to sprint away when a familiar grudgy voice called out

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIT!!!!!!"_

All eight eyes fell upon Murdoc. "Watch 'his!" he then stood in front of all the people.

A chorus of screaming and praises were filling the air.

Murdoc put his arms in the air, as if he was a conductor and the people were an orchestra. "If everyone would be as kind as tah' let us ride 'his coasta' !" People were honored and obviously let the group in front.

"Wow! Clever thinking Murdoc" complimented the axe princess.

Yea', thought the keyboardist miserably, cleva'thinking! 

"Whoa, it's Gorillaz!" exclaimed the operator of the coaster. "Dude, like, I have all your songs! You dudes deserve car #1!"

"Yeh' see!?" bragged Murdoc proudly, "its good tah' be king!"

Noodle leaped into the first cart. Murdoc and Russel leaped into the cart behind hers. "C'mon 2-D," she said waving her arm, "I want you to sit next to me!"

2-D made a crooked smile, and wobbly approached the side of the cart. "Ok-k-kay l-luv. I'll r-r-ride with yeh'." The singer sat down next to the Japanese teen. He had his teeth gritted nervously, and his palms were sweating violently. He constantly gulped and continuously muttered to himself "It's only a ride…It's only a ride…It's only a ride…" The metal bar in front of him landed surprisingly hard. It made him jump in surprise. Then, the operator said into a loudspeaker, "Alright! Before we begin any of the, like, rules, I just wanna say that Gorillaz is on dis ride!"

The other people on the ride did a small series of claps and chants. The operator continued. "So like, anyway, keep all hands an' feet in the cart at all times, or else you'll like, totally fall, and like, turn into a splat you know? So like enjoy the ride dudes!" the operator pulled the lever and the terror began.

2-D nearly peed his pants when the wheels began squeakily moving. The ride was bumpy on the way up. It seemed like hours to him. And in each passing second, he kept saying, "It's safe! It's safe! It's safe!" And while 2-D desperately tried to calm himself down, Murdoc, from behind him, went "BOO!"

"AAAH!!" screamed 2-D. Noodle looked at him awkwardly and asked "2-D? A-are you ok?"

'Y-yea' luv! I'm awright!"

The top was getting nearer and nearer. 2-D shut his eyes tightly and kept his small chant . Until finally…it stopped. 2-D opened one eye.

"Is it ova'?" he asked stupidly.

"Nope." Answered the drummer.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" _**2-D screamed when he looked down.

They were extremely high up. 2-D looked down to the ground. Everyone looked like ants and he felt like he was stories high! Then, the roller coaster began lurching forward. And then came the extremely fast speed. It was going so incredibly fast. They all felt his cheeks being pulled backwards. Over 80 MPH.

"AHHHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!" laughed Murdoc at the cowering 2-D. And, just for kicks, he grabbed the singer's arms and began pulled them back strongly.

"OW! OW! NO MUDS STOP! STOP! STOP!"whined the pain-feeling and frightened keyboardist.

"Yo Muds! Whatta doin'!?"

Murdoc let go of 2-D's arms yet, he was still cracking up. Up came a tremendous loop. 2-D, being the only screaming, was really making it hard for Noodle to enjoy the ride. Then came a marathon of insane swirls and spirals, making Russel feel slightly dizzy, and a little bit queasy. But then, came an unexpected surprise, a glob of brown stuff flew out of Russel's mouth and hit the bassist square in the chest. It had small bits of hotdog, cotton candy, and pieces of chocolate in it. 2-D turned around and stared at the bassist. Suddenly, out came "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!" From 2-D's mouth. He couldn't believe it! Russel and had actually hurled on Murdoc. The brown liquid dripped onto Murdoc's lap.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Tubby! Yeh' fat lard arse! Look at wot yeh' did!"

And before 2-D knew it, the ride came to a halt. It was over. "W-w-wot? Is it ova'?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," said the axe princess, getting out of the cart.

The keyboardist thought for a moment. He was so nervous in the beginning of the ride. Even though in the end, he was the one who had the most fun.

'Well, Noodle?" asked the keyboardist, "How was the ride?"

"…it was pretty lame…"

_Sorry I just had to type this up! I actually dreamt it up last October. I had a dream about it. _

_I'm sorry I dleted my other story, but I just didn't like they it was turning up! Well anyways, review!_


End file.
